Final Fantasy VIII Gone Wrong
by Holy Aerith
Summary: KK, it's the official and final version of chapter one. Thanks to all that put up with the first version... ... What happens when two girls are unwillingly thrust into the world of FF VIII? A lot of trouble!


Lana: Um, hello people!

Sophie: Hi losers out there, got nothing better to do than sit in front of a screen and read?

Lana: Now, now Sophie, don't be so rude! We are lucky to have theses people as our guests.

Sophie: Fine. Okay, welcome to our first fic, we got no idea what's going to happen since ideas just come to us, so hold tight and enjoy.

Lana: Since this is our first fic, don't be so hard on us, and um, we will now tell you who are favorite character is and why, and this is not for a perverted sex slave reason ::glares at Sophie::

Sophie: Fine I won't chose Vincent, but tonight, well, that's a different story, but we won't go in to that, okay? So, my favorite character is, um, Paine! She's just like me, heh, and I got a sword like her so one bad review and I'm coming for you!

Lana: SOPHIE CATHARINE HEARTS! Do you want people to like us, or not? Grrr, you make me so mad! Fine. Okay, well mine is Areith because she's kind, sweet, nice, loving... ::three hours later:: ...and a really nice person, okay? Well, since I put her to sleep, tee hee; let's start the fic! Its called Final Fantasy VIII Gone Wrong, may be making it into a series, we're not sure, and we're going to see what you all think of the first one. I'd like to give Kinda-Mavelle my thanks; she inspired me to write and to do this story. Check her out she has six great stories so far. Okay, on with the fic, before she wakes up.

Zell: Lana! You forgot the disclaimer! Fine, I'll do it. They do not own any Square Enix things, or me, but I heard they're planning to. ::Looks scared:: So, like the girl said, let's get on with the fic before the evil one wakes up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lexia was awakening to what would have been a beautiful day. Everything would have been perfect (after having her favorite dream of killing Rinoa and marrying Squall) if she wasn't awoken by the squealing of her friend's voice. She sat up irritated and thought to herself, How can that girl be so happy at this time of day? Lexia slowly opened her eyes to glare at a girl three years younger than she. The girl, called Kealo, was wearing her usual white dress with white ribbon in her brown hair, and white boots, she was also holding the teddy she fondly called Mr. Snuggles. Lexia let out a long yawn and stretched as she began to get dressed. She put on her usual black leather trousers, black tank top and black shoes. Kealo smiled, "Morning sleepy head! Come on, we better get to school or we're gonna be in big trouble! On the way here, I bought you a milkshake and a sandwich, so there's no need to get worried, now come on!"

They both ran as fast as they could to school and began to part at the gates, "Oh, Lexia, "Kealo chirped in her annoying cherry voice, "I'm a little stuck in Final Fantasy VIII, and we all know how good you are, so could you please come over and help me tonight?"

"No," Lexia said flatly.

"Please? I mean, if you don't, I'll tell everyone you fancy the pants off a computed character, tee hee" Kealo smiled with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Lexia was pissed but said, "Fine," anyway, "and it better not be something easy, or Mr. Snuggles and my saw are going to play, get it?" Kealo nodded and giggled as she ran off to class. Lexia walked to class thinking mean thoughts about friend.

After another boring day of school, Lexia was more than happy to get out. At least she was until her happiness was crushed by the sight of Kealo waiting for her. "I told your mother that you were coming to my house, and guess what? You can sleep over! WOO HOO," Kealo said with a smile on her face.

Lexia sighed and said in mock happiness, "Oh joy, my day just got so much better," Kealo giggled and began to skip home with Lexia lagging behind.

They finally got to Kealo's house and Lexia huffed up to the room while Kealo fixed them a snack of hotdogs (AN: Kealo loves hotdogs I wonder what problems this will cause?) and cream soda. She ran excitedly up the stairs but tripped at the top and spilled her cream soda all over the PS2. They both gulped at the crackling wires, but decided to turn it on and see if it would still worked. The moment it was on the T.V. began to flicker and they were both sucked in. Kealo franticly reached for her hotdog but failed, they were drawn through the T.V. as Kealo screamed, "NOO, MY HOTDOG!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kealo awoke slowly, thinking only that the ground felt really soft. She opened her eyes and looked down to see that she was lying on Lexia. She gulped and quickly jumped off. Lexia dusted herself off and looked around. They were in some type of mountain area. Lexia watched in shock as Kealo conjured up a fire spell, "NO WAY!!! HOW DID YOU JUST DO THAT?!"

Kealo giggled, also not knowing, but her eyes widened when she saw what was at Lexia's side "G-G-GUNBLADE!!!" she screamed.

Lexia looked down drew her newest toy, the gunblade. Somehow, she instantly knew its name. "It's the Lioness," she made a few slashing motions with it then smiled, "Kealo, I don't think we're in Stockton anymore" Kealo only nodded and pointed to something behind Lexia.

Lexia turned around and opened her mouth wide as she took in the forms of Squall Leonhart and Selphie Tilmitt. The two took their battle stances and got ready to battle.

Lana: so what did you think please R AND R to give us advise for the next chapter. Flame us, please, how are we suppose to get better if we don't know where we're going wrong?

Sophie: ::wakes up:: So, on with the... Grrr, LANA!!! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU I'M DOING CHAPTER TWO NOW!!! MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... ::takes deep breath:: AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... Any way I'm going to make Zell suffer. ::glares at Zell::

Lana: Humph, ok, we will let the reviews decide, ok? Who ever gets three reviews in there favor does the next chapter.

Sophie: and come on she did this chapter there was no action with me you get it all and then some so I know you will chose wisely. ::flirts with random reviews and winks::

Lana and Sophie: Hope to see you all in chapter two, bye!!!

Zell: Please, I'm begging you all!!! Choose Lana!!! I'm afraid of what Sophie may do to me!! If you have a heart you will know what to do!!!


End file.
